Job Offer
by Evandar
Summary: Category Freaks oneshot. How Amano came to work for Nanami. Mild shonenai if you look very closely.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Category: Freaks and I amnot making money from this FanFic.

**AN:** This is my first Category: Freaks Fic even though I've been a big fan of the series since I first got my paws on the first volume of the manga many moons ago. For those of you who are interested, I run a LJ comm dedicated to this Fandom called freaks "underscore" fic. All submissions of FanFiction, FanArt and icons are welcome.

On another note, may I wish you all a very Happy New Year!

Job Offer

by Evandar

His first crush had been a guy. This guy, Asagi Nanami, wasn't human either – he was a kind of supernatural predator known as a Stand. It was something that Naoki Amano just couldn't get his mind around.

Nanami had walked in and out of his life just over a year ago. The rumours around the school said that Kiriko had got 'her' at around the same time that Mr Hirose vanished. There had been a formal investigation into both disappearances, but the police hadn't found anything. Amano figured that Kiriko had claimed Hirose for herself, and that Nanami wouldn't be found unless she – _he_ – wanted to be found.

Amano shivered at the memory of Kiriko being torn apart by Nanami; of the eye opened wide in the slender predator's stomach. Nanami scared him, but… But he couldn't forget those beautiful smiles and mischievous mahogany eyes that had caused him to fall for Nanami over the few days that he had known her – _him_.

He stared blankly at the algebra he was supposed to be working on and heaved a soft sigh. The girls in his class had been very…supportive of him ever since Nanami had left, and it hadn't taken him very long to realise that they had guessed that his feelings for her – _him_ – had been more than just friendly. And he supposed that he did miss Nanami. He hadn't known her – _him_, damn it – very well, evidenced by his not realising Nanami's real gender, but for just a few weeks his life had been more exciting than it had ever been.

He packed up his school bag when the bell rang, tucking the books that he needed for his homework into the simple backpack before slinging it over his shoulder and heading out of the building. He didn't really pay attention to his surroundings and so he didn't notice the young-looking Stand waiting just outside of the school gates, a cigarette hanging from his lips, until he was standing right in front of him.

Amano let out a decidedly undignified squeak and Nanami smirked at him.

"What are you doing here?" Amano demanded, trying desperately not to notice how good Nanami looked in his fitted black suit with his bobbed white hair being ruffled gently by a light breeze.

"I came to see you," Nanami told him.

Amano paled a little, the memory of Nanami tearing someone apart flashing through his mind again, and he turned to walk away. Nanami didn't get the hint and started to walk beside him.

"I actually came to offer you a job," Nanami continued blithely.

"I'm still in school," Amano pointed out. He was curious though, what kind of job could Nanami possibly want him to do? "I'm not allowed to work."

"Break the rules then," Nanami argued.

Amano stared at him. "I haven't even agreed to working with you!"

"Yet," Nanami said. "I work as a Paranormal Investigator. When I was at your school I was actually doing my job: hunting down and exterminating Freaks."

"And stealing the innocence of school boys," Amano muttered. Nanami ignored him.

"You were incredibly good at hunting down information for me," Nanami continued. "And I was wondering if you wanted to work for me, doing a similar sort of thing, on a part time basis."

"Will you pay me?" Amano asked.

"If you want," was the nonchalant answer.

Amano fell silent. If he agreed then his life would become far more exciting, yet again, and he would probably get to know more about Nanami as well as get paid for his efforts. If he disagreed then he would remain a boring Junior High School student and no doubt graduate and get an equally boring job. There wasn't all that much of a contest, really.

"When do you want me to start?" he asked.

Nanami smiled and held out a simple white card with blood red lettering on it. Amano took it and for the briefest of moments, his fingers brushed Nanami's and a strange tingling sensation shot up his spine. He shivered, and Nanami's smile widened.

"Come to this address at ten on Saturday morning," Nanami told him. "You're free then, aren't you?"

"Uh…yeah," Amano replied as he tucked the card into the pocket of his school trousers. Nanami didn't say anything else; he just turned and walked off, giving a careless wave and an impish smile over his shoulder. Amano was about to wave back when an eye opened on the back of Nanami's hand.

'The eye moves,' Amano thought, feeling a little queasy at the thought. 'Either that or it's not the only one he's got in random places on his body.' He pulled a face and turned away to continue walking home. 'What on earth have I just got myself into?'


End file.
